Yakusoku
by girlwhosings
Summary: My first One Piece fic. Vivi/Luffy fic. Please R+R!


(A/N: My first one-shot Luffy/Vivi One Piece story! Please R+R!)  
  
+~+  
  
It was night and the sky was filled with stars. Everyone were asleep except one -  
  
Vivi.  
  
Vivi stood and look up at the sky. It has been quite some time since she has met the group. And now, she knows that there's a possibility that she might have to leave everyone to protect her country. Everyone on this ship she's standing on.  
  
She met the captain, an energetic and playful creature. The swordsman, a cool yet easily angered guy. The pretty navigator who loves money. The chef who is a crazy womanizer. The long-nose liar who lies for good. And a cute little blue-nosed reindeer doctor.  
  
They had fun together. They met the big whale and the old 'flower' man. They went to Little Garden together and met the two giants. They went to the Cactus Island and fought with the Baroque members. They went to the island of snow and fought with the bad king. Now, they're in Alabasta, where they met Luffy's brother, Ace. And now, she realized...  
  
She's in love with the stupid captain.  
  
Though she really does so, she had to leave her captain. She knows that she got to take care of her country no matter what. It also means that... she also might have to leave him. And she knows it's going to leave her pain.  
  
Before she leaves, she really wants to know how her captain felt towards her. Her captain treats her well. Really well. But... He seemed to treat Nami even better.  
  
" Vivi!" Cried a voice from behind that stopped all her thoughts. It was Luffy. " Worried about your country?" He asked.  
  
The shadows covered half of their face that they could only see one of each other's eyes. The place was so dark that they could hardly see anything. They both stared at each other's eye. Vivi looked away.  
  
" Um." Vivi lied. " Demo, don't worry about me, just go to sleep." She told him and turned around and looks up at the sky again.  
  
" Eh?" Luffy replied and put his arms behind his head and turned around, ready to walk away. " Then don't let me worry and go to sleep." He continued.  
  
Vivi was stunned by what he said. She knew she wanted an answer from him and this is probably the best time to ask him. He shall do it now. If not, she might hate herself forever. She knows that. She's prepared to ask him.  
  
" Luffy san!" Vivi cried out. Luffy stopped and turns to look at her.  
  
" Nanda?" He asked.  
  
" I..." Vivi stammered, afraid that his reply would make her feel terrible. " Luffy san," She cried out again.  
  
" Nanda yo?" He asked curiously.  
  
" If... If I were to ask you whom you would rather be with," She asked, looking down at the floor. Luffy looked at her through the dim light given out by the moon. " Who would you chose to live with? Nami or me?" Vivi blushed as she asks though the coloured face could not be seen in the dark place.  
  
" Hmm..." Said Luffy as he thinks. " That's a hard one." He said.  
  
" Eh?" Vivi squeaked.  
  
" I suppose... It's Nami." He replied. Vivi look up at Luffy upon hearing the answer.  
  
" May... May I know why?" She asked, clenching her fists. She knew he might disappoint her, but she just want to ask him why.  
  
" Well, that's pretty easy!" Said Luffy. " You're a princess and you can provide me lots of food. But, Nami's a thief. She can also provide me with lots of food too. However, she can't provide more food then you." Luffy explained. " Demo, if I were to live with you, I'll probably need to stay in the palace all day long. It's gonna be SO boring. But, if I were to live with Nami, they will be lots of adventures for us! That's why I chose Nami."  
  
" Sou... Sou desu ka?" She asked and staggers away. " It's late. Oyasumi." She said and left.  
  
" What on earth is that question for?" Asked Luffy innocently and he yawned.  
  
~*~  
  
" Ohayou, Nami." Vivi greeted listlessly.  
  
" Ohayou!" Nami greeted back cheerfully. Nami put down the plate she was washing and walked towards Vivi. " What's wrong? You don't look happy."  
  
" Iie! Nothing! I'm alright! I'll eat in the room!" Vivi said anxiously as she took her plate and starts to walk out of the kitchen. Before she could walk out, someone entered. It was Luffy.  
  
" Ohayou, Vivi, Nami!" The cheerful captain greeted.  
  
" Ohayou." Vivi greeted without looking at Luffy and rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Luffy asked in concern.  
  
" I don't know." Nami replied as she continued washing the dishes. " She's been like that since morning."  
  
" Eh? I see." He said as he sits on the chair and starts swallowing his breakfast.  
  
" Did anything happen to her yesterday night?" Asked Nami worriedly.  
  
" Hmm... Nothing." Luffy swallows his meat. " I just saw her staring at the sky and went to talk to her."  
  
" What did you say?" She asked.  
  
" I just ask if she's still worried about her country." He replied. " Then..."  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" She asked me a question."  
  
" What?"  
  
" She ask who would I chose to live with. You or her."  
  
" Oh." Nami spoke and wiped the plate. It was her captain talking such a personal stuff right in front of her." So?"  
  
" I told her I'll chose you cos' it'll be more adventurous since she's a princess and I'll have to stay in the castle all the time."  
  
" YOU WHAT?!" Nami screamed.  
  
Luffy shut his ears. " What's that for?" He asks.  
  
" YOU AHOU!" She cried and poked his forehead. " SHE'S NOT REALLY ASKING YOU THE QUESTION!" She screamed.  
  
" What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
" Gosh..." She said and slapped her forehead and sat on a chair. " She's trying to ask if you like her."  
  
" Of course I do!" Luffy replied at once. " She's my friend!"  
  
Nami slapped her head again. " Ahou! It's not that..."  
  
Luffy drops his head to one side in confusion. " Huh?"  
  
" Listen up, ahou." Said Nami as she grips Luffy's collar. " You better go apologize to her and tell her how you feel towards her. She had misunderstood. She thought that you like me..."  
  
" Well, I do like you, as an elder sister." He replied.  
  
" That's it! You like me as a sister, not a lover!" She said as Luffy look at her in surprise. He kind of got the idea of the whole thing. " She thought you preferred me as a lover, got it? You better tell her your true feelings before..."  
  
SLAM! He slammed the kitchen door.  
  
Nami look at the door. Then at the half-finished plate of food. She then smiled. Luffy sure cares about Vivi. He sure cares Vivi like how Sanji cared about herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Luffy walked listlessly towards the wall and leaned against it, dropped onto the ground.  
  
" Doshita no, Luffy?" Nami asked as she walks down the stairs. " You look so listless."  
  
Luffy sighed. " I've search all over the whole ship and I don't see her." He replied.  
  
" See who?" Usopp asked as Chobby and he walks towards Luffy.  
  
" Vivi." The captain replied.  
  
" Me?" Asked a voice from behind. It was Vivi.  
  
" Eh?" Luffy wondered. " When did you appear again?" Luffy asked.  
  
" Huh?" Asked Vivi. " I've always been sitting beside Nami's tangerine plantation." She replied with a sweatdrop. Nami, Chobby, Usopp and Luffy sweatdropped.  
  
" This brother of mine is brainless. Probably blind, too." Said Ace, who's sitting.  
  
" But I..." Just before Luffy could finish what he wanted to say, he snapped his sentence. " About yesterday..."  
  
" I'm all right!" Said Vivi with a smile. " I'm really all right. I'm just a bit too worry about my country. But I'm sure it's okay. Don't worry about me!" She said with a nervous smile and waved her hands.  
  
Luffy doubt for a moment and grinned.  
  
" Yogata! Sanji! Let's have a good meal to celebrate!" Luffy commanded.  
  
" Eh? What for?" Asked Sanji, who appeared from behind Vivi like Zoro did.  
  
" For Vivi's worry-free self!" Luffy announced as the others sweatdropped. " Make sure there's lots of meat!" He commanded.  
  
" Got it, captain." Sanji answered and went into the kitchen.  
  
" Yosh! Who wants to play the 'Imitate Game'?" Luffy asked as Usopp and Chobby eagerly raise up their hands.  
  
Vivi look at the cheerful group and smiled and silently walk back to her room. Ace, Zoro and Nami all look at her as she goes. They doubt that she's all right.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days passed, okay, it's a lot of days passed. Now, the group is prepared to fight. Ace has gone in search for a guy. Vivi and Luffy fought and Vivi's cried for Luffy word's of fate. The group decided to head towards Alubarna and defeat Crocodile.  
  
Vivi isn't sad or listless anymore. For now, she's all worried.  
  
" Guys! Remember that you send Vivi," Said Luffy as he stretches his hands and bounced away. " Safely back to the palace!"  
  
" Luffy!" Vivi cried. Luffy smiled confidently at her.  
  
" That idiot..." Zoro scolded silently. " Let's go! Chobby, to 'Alubarna'!"  
  
" Hai! Got it!" Chobby obeyed and commanded the crab, Scissors.  
  
" Oi, Zoro! Are you going to leave Luffy behind?" Usopp asked worriedly.  
  
" Luffy!" Vivi shouted, trying to stop Luffy.  
  
" Daijoubu, Vivi!" Nami stopped Vivi and confronted her. " He'll be all right!" She said. " The unlucky ones are those people. In the past, no matter who is it that tries to attack Luffy always get into trouble!"  
  
" Listen up, Vivi." Said Zoro as Vivi look at him. " Just leave Crocodile to him. You're the only hope that can stop this war... No matter what happens, you must live! Even if anything happens to any of us here..." He paused and said loudly. " YOU MUST LIVE ON!"  
  
" I..." Vivi muttered as Luffy stopped.  
  
" Vivi chan," Said Sanji as they both look at Luffy. " This is your war. A few years ago, you left this country to fight against Baroque." He paused. " But," He said with a slight grin. " You're now no longer fighting alone."  
  
" VI... VIVI! DON'T BE WORRIED OR AFRAID! I'M AROUND!" Usopp boasted.  
  
Vivi thought for a moment. I... I can't afford to lose him. But...  
  
" LUFFY!" She shouted.  
  
" Hmm?" Luffy asked.  
  
" I'LL BE IN 'ALUBARNA'... WAITING FOR YOU!" Vivi finished her sentence out loud.  
  
" GOT IT!" Luffy replied.  
  
" Yakusoku suru yo!" Vivi said to herself. " Luffy san."  
  
~*~  
  
" You're..." Beru asked the straw-hat guy who is riding on him.  
  
" Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied. " Hurry up. I promise to Vivi that I'll get to Alubarna and get Crocodile." He said seriously. " I failed to beat him before he got to Alubarna. Therefore, I must at least keep one promise. I must reach there."  
  
Before this, Luffy fought with Crocodile and lost. Nico Robin saved him and told Beru to take good care of Luffy as he's the guy who brought the princess safely to the country. And now, they're heading to Alubarna to fight Crocodile.  
  
" Hai." Beru obeyed and flied.  
  
~*~  
  
" Being a traitor in our company for two years must be hard on you..." Said Crocodile.  
  
It's me! Can't you recognize me? Well, you shouldn't. Cos' I lost a lot of weight.  
  
" But in the end, you stopped nothing." Crocodile said as Vivi cried. " Stopping the soldiers, saving the country... Just for your lame dream... It's just another sacrifier! Let me tell you..." Said Crocodile as he looks deadly into Vivi's eyes.  
  
" YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE THIS COUNTRY!"  
  
With that, Crocodile end the conversation by turning his hand into sand as he freed Vivi into the sky, allowing the crying princess to drop down onto the ground and die. Crocodile laughed evilly. Vivi gave up and release her arms, preparing for death. But...  
  
" LOOK! IT'S VIVI!" Luffy commanded and pointed to the dropping Vivi. " Hurry!"  
  
Crocodile laugh at the dropping princess and thought that all would be over soon. But Luffy's cry surprised him.  
  
" CROCODILE!" Luffy cried as Crocodile stared at him unbelievably.  
  
" Luffy!" Vivi cried happily.  
  
" Woof!" Cried Luffy as he caught Vivi in his arms and hugged her tight. " Got you!"  
  
They flied in the sky for a moment in silence, allowing Vivi to cry until she's able to speak.  
  
" Luffy san... Beru..." She muttered and cried on Luffy's shoulder. " The place is going to explode soon, there's no more time!" She sobbed. " Everyone's defeated... My voice cannot be heard anywhere! If this us going to continue, this country will..."  
  
" Don't worry." Luffy surprised Vivi by snapping her conversation. " Your voice..." Luffy said. " Is heard by us."  
  
Vivi was surprised by his words. Before she could say anything, Luffy surprised her again.  
  
" About that time, I didn't know what you meant." He said. Beru kept quiet and listened to their conversation. " But now, I understood and..." He paused and hugged her tighter. " I'll chose you." He said and Vivi's eyes flew wide open. Tears poured out. She rested on his arm, crying for both the country and him. She hugged him back even tighter. She really needed someone to protect her.  
  
" Luffy san,"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Promise that you won't die. Yakusoku?" She whispered.  
  
" Yakusoku." He whispered back.  
  
Beru remained silent. The sensation continued until when they reached the ground. Luffy patted her back and whispered. " Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry anymore."  
  
The two landed on the ground. Luffy did his warm up.  
  
" Be careful, Luffy." Beru warned.  
  
" I ate a lot of meat and I have enough blood. Enough!" Vivi look at him worriedly. " I WON'T LOSE."  
  
~*~  
  
The battle was over. They won. But... The 'Luffy Pirates' are leaving. They don't have anymore reason to stay in the country where the marines are searching for them hungrily. And tonight, it's the time they leave.  
  
" Come on, let's go!" Said Zoro as the group climb out from the window. The last to leave was Luffy. And there, they spoke.  
  
" Listen up, Vivi. No matter what your answer is, to leave with us or to stay, I'll respect it. And I promise, I'll never forget you." Luffy whispered.  
  
" Yakusoku?"  
  
" Yakusoku." Luffy whispered and smiled. " Because you're a princess, that's why you got such a great invitation to be in the 'Luffy Pirate'!" He cried aloud and winked towards Vivi. Vivi smiled. " You must come! You REALLY must come!" Cried Luffy.  
  
" Don't behave like this, Luffy san!"  
  
" Luffy! Don't make her in dilemma!" A voice cried from behind.  
  
" Ittekimasu!" Luffy cried and left.  
  
" Yakusoku suru yo, Luffy."  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Okay. Actually, I borrowed Oda sensei's plot and edited it a bit to change it into a Vivi/Luffy fic. No harm! Anyway, hope you like it and please R+R!) 


End file.
